zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TheRadBoy/Meet-Up Today (and other random banter)
As has been mentioned by Mega and Ima in the thread I made last month, we got a meet-up tonight. 6:00PM Eastern/3:00PM Pacific as usual. Unfortunately, Blah might not make it. I talked to him on xat yesterday and he has to study for his mid-terms. Ima probably won't be there early on cuz her family's visiting. I might be a little late too cuz I'm hanging out with my friends this afternoon. So it might be empty and boring at first but eventually it'll get fun. What else is new? I'm 1/4 done with my junior year. It's pretty stressful because they're shoving all these standardized tests and college and ish in our faces... and I'm too lazy to wanna be thinkin about my future yet. Just lemme enjoy high school. I'm doing great in math class. Mostly cuz it's a class for morons. I remember two years ago, making my first high school blog or whatever, complaining about being in an Accelerated Honors Geometry class. But little did I know, I wasn't in the highest level possible math class. I was in the highest level of the middle level. Geometry is about average-level for freshmen, and I just happened to be in Accelerated Honors Geometry. The dumber freshmen are in Algebra I, and the smarter freshmen are in Algebra II (which I took as a sophomore). Anyways, as I just said, sophomore year I took Algebra II, but I wasn't in accelerated honors, just regular honors. So at that point I was in the middle level of the middle level. And because I got a C, this year I'm in College Algebra, a class for morons like meself who can't make Pre-Calculus. So now I'm in the bottom level of the middle level. Er, anyways, my point is - yay I got a 93% in my math class without ever studying because I'm in a really easy course. Halloween is coming up. For the first time since I moved back to Murica, it's gonna be on a schoolday. Two years ago, it was on Saturday. Last year it was a Monday but we had the day off for the end of the quarter. This year it's just a plain old Tuesday. But hell naw I won't let that stop my fun, I'll just not do my homework and maybe ditch the next day. It's what everybody's prolly gonna do. Autumn's in full swing. Ok, not entirely, but it's feeling like it. Been around 60° the past week or so. Rainy and gloomy too. Leaves starting to get colorized. I have a day off Monday so I'm planning to take a walk around the neighborhood and take a bunch of white girl pretty leaf photos. The Bears finally started rookie QB Mitch Trubisky. I don't know what took so long, Mike Glennon was trash from the very beginning. He played pretty well against Minnesota on Monday night, but a combo of bad decision making from the coaches, butterfinger recievers, and Mitchy throwing an interception late in the game, made the Bears lose 20-17. Record is now 1-4. But things are getting better. Tanner Gentry, a reciever who had great chemistry with Mitch during the preseason, is starting against Baltimore on Sunday. I think we might win that game. And even if things don't get better, we play the 49ers and Browns in December, so we could still win a few more games. :P Well, see y'all at the meeting. Category:Blog posts